The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved system for controlling an operation of first and second electric fans. In particular, the system provides a technical effect of monitoring values from a first analog-to-digital converter associated with a first electric fan to determine whether to adjust an operational speed of the second electric fan, and further monitors values from a second analog-to-digital converter associated with the second electric fan to determine whether to adjust an operational speed of the first electric fan.